english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (439 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (411 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (380 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (376 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (362 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (351 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (346 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (330 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (316 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (311 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (307 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (304 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (285 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (280 VA titles) (British) #Sam Riegel (276 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (276 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (259 VA titles) (Canadian) #Yuri Lowenthal (246 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (233 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (227 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (218 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (208 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (206 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (204 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (201 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (188 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (183 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (182 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (182 VA titles) (Canadian) #Dave Wittenberg (174 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (174 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (173 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (173 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (170 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (170 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (166 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (164 VA titles) (Canadian) #Wendee Lee (161 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (157 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (153 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (150 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (148 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (148 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (146 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (145 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (142 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (139 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (136 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (135 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (134 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (133 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (132 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (131 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (129 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (129 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (127 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (126 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (125 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (125 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (125 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (124 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (124 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (123 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (121 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (121 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (119 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (118 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (118 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (115 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (115 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (114 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (113 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (112 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (111 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (110 VA titles) (American) † #Mona Marshall (110 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (109 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (106 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (104 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (104 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (104 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (103 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (103 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (102 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (101 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (101 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (100 VA titles) (British) #Michael McConnohie (100 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (98 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (97 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (96 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (96 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (95 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (94 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (94 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (93 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (91 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (91 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (91 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (91 VA titles) (American)